<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Garden We Grow by Twolittlesparrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038923">In This Garden We Grow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows'>Twolittlesparrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Day, We'll Get There [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fat Aziraphale, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nesting, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First came love, then came marriage...what's next? Why, babies of course! </p><p>Part three of the domestic fluff n smut! </p><p>---</p><p>'Good! Tis my job. One of them, anyway,’ Crowley puffed up their chest. ‘As house spouse, it is my duty to keep you well fed, well fucked, and well loved.’ </p><p>The angel burst out laughing, waving her hands, ‘Goodness me!’ She snorted, body shaking, ‘Crowley! You don’t have spousely duties!’ </p><p>‘Do too!’ They grinned, hugging her. They kissed her forehead, ‘And I take pride in my work.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Day, We'll Get There [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In This Garden We Grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley had given up on legs. </p><p>They had not had a good start to the day. When they woke up their whole body itched like mad. It took an hour of rolling and rubbing against the furniture to finally shed their skin. Then came the nausea. It rolled up on them out of nowhere, making them curl their large body tight. They had pressed their snout out the window, sucking in cool dawn air. When it eased they pulled all the blankets off the bed with their teeth. </p><p>By some strange compulsion Crowley covered the floor of their closet with blankets and pillows, coiling themself in the dark. It was cooler in there. They huffed, feeling uneasy. They needed their angel. </p><p>They slithered over the cold wood floor, large python body slick and shiny after the fresh shed. The sun had barely risen yet – the house still asleep. Birds started their chorus outside, their melodic cries of “This is my tree, bucko!” and “Girl? Girl? ... Girl!” adding a charm that the rest of the early morning had lacked. </p><p>Yawning, Crowley travelled down the hall from their suites, nudging open the heavy oak door that lead to Aziraphale’s lounge. Their angel was curled on a love seat, legs tucked up under herself as she dozed, one arm hugging a pillow, a book closed over her other hand in her lap. </p><p>Aziraphale had been in her female form for the last week and a bit. It was nice. Crowley greatly enjoyed how her body shape had changed ever so slightly. Her softness was different, yet exactly the same. Her hips were a little wider, thighs thicker, her soft belly and chest truly a marvel. </p><p>Her cheek was smushed against the arm of the little sofa, soft curls tousled. Crowley slithered to her. They rose onto the love seat, hefting their body up and around her. Coils slipped easily around her body, snuggling into warm rolls and layers of tweed and linen. Her plain cream coloured trousers and dress shirt wrinkled, pocket watch chain dangling from her tweed waistcoat. Crowley carefully caught the antique watch in their mouth, trying to wriggle it back into its pocket. </p><p>Aziraphale stirred. She whined softly, floppy hand rubbing her eye. Her spectacles tumbled to the floor and she made a small grunt of acknowledgement. </p><p>Crowley pressed their snout to her cheek, whispering in a soundless voice for her to rest, take as much sleep as she needed and wanted. That she deserved it, she deserved softness and to rest her strong, strong body. Aziraphale yawned, snuggling back into a happy doze, a small smile on her lips. </p><p>The shiver that same with a successful temptation rattled down Crowley’s long spine. They huffed happily, tucking their head under her soft double chin. </p><p>They had been in their new place for well over a year and Crowley was still reeling in the little joys that came with it. </p><p>Lazy mornings filled with endless pots of tea and fruit. Nights of drinking and laughing. Dancing to the radio, and having long baths together. Even the times they spent apart – with Crowley in the garden or working on their car, while Aziraphale was in the bookshop, or her study, were the happiest they had ever been. </p><p>They were secure. Safe. Loved. </p><p>Aziraphale yawned softly, a small squeak escaping her. Crowley hissed, tightening their coils around her, their heart fluttering at her soft sounds. She whined, rolling to lay more on her back. Big hazel eyes opened, blinking at Crowley. </p><p>The most beautiful smile grew on soft lips, pink cheeks so plush Crowley couldn’t stop themself. They nibbled on the apples of her cheeks, the gentle pad scales around their mouth tender on her skin. </p><p>Giggling, Aziraphale turned her head, nose wrinkling. ‘Crowley!’ she laughed, wriggling under their heavy body. </p><p>‘Good morning,’ they purred, bumping their forehead to hers. </p><p>‘Is it morning already, my dear? Goodness, how time flies when you’re gripped by a good book -’ </p><p>‘-And when you get your sssnooze on.’ </p><p>‘I did not fall asleep,’ Aziraphale tutted, sitting up. She ran her hand through her curls, unsettling them even more. They stuck up in all angles, falling across her forehead. </p><p>‘You’re ssso pretty,’ They hissed, tongue flicking out to kiss the tip of her nose. </p><p>‘And you,’ Aziraphale cooed. ‘Are looking very vibrant. Did you shed? You’re scales are so beautiful.’ </p><p>Crowley lifted their head with pride, showing off their red belly. Warm hands stroked their body. Aziraphale chuckled, leaning in to kiss their throat. She wrapped her arms around them, pulling them into a hug. </p><p>‘My darling serpent,’ she sighed, kissing their snout. ‘I think it’s time for some tea, don’t you?’ </p><p>‘Yesss!’ </p><p>Crowley slithered beside their angel, careful not to trip her. The plants in the kitchen and living room stood to attention, leaves rustling. As Aziraphale popped the kettle on, Crowley examined each plant. Not a spot was found, no leaf decay. Behind a collection of pot plants, they flicked a switch with their nose, a small irrigation set up sparking into life. </p><p>Slithering out of their mini rainforest, Crowley found Aziraphale in her favourite armchair, a cup of tea on the coffee table next to her. Looping their coils under themself, they flicked their tongue, testing the temperature. </p><p>The pair sipped their tea in silence, the sounds of water dripping down leaves filling the room. Aziraphale absent-mindedly petted their head, legs crossed, saucer balanced on her knee. </p><p>‘Darling,’ She said. ‘Do you have any plans for the day?’ </p><p>Crowley nodded, lifting their head, ‘Yah. Market day.’ </p><p>‘Oh! I forgot,’ Aziraphale smiled. ‘How lovely. Are you excited?’ </p><p>‘Ssspose,’ They said, rising part of their body in an approximation of a shrug. ‘Ssstill gotta pack the car. Oh...and...like, get legsss.’ </p><p>Their angel nodded, setting her cup aside. She lifted their head up, kissing their snout, ‘Do you need a hand?’ </p><p>Crowley nuzzled her, sighing, ‘Yeah, thanksss.’ </p><p>‘You seem a little out of sorts, my dove,’ she said sweetly, stroking up their forehead. ‘Is everything alright?’ </p><p>They huffed, ‘Had a ssstrange morning. Felt pukey and gross. Might be nervesss.’</p><p>‘You don’t have to go,’ Aziraphale said softly. ‘If you’d rather stay a snake, you can. Or I could go in your stead.’ </p><p>Crowley shook their head, ‘Nah, ‘ss okay. I can wear legsss for a few hoursss.’ </p><p>‘Very well,’ She kissed them again, smiling. ‘You’ll be fine. Everyone will love you.’ </p><p>---</p><p>The Bentley careened up the drive, turning down the lane. Windows open, Crowley threw it into gear, flooring it. Two large crates sat in the back, filled with young herbs and flowers. Aziraphale sat in the passenger seat, a lavender bushel between her knees. She had a notebook in hand, carefully writing. Occasionally she’d look over her shoulder, reaching to read a label before making a note. </p><p>‘Oh, I am excited,’ She said, reaching over to pick at the collar of their shirt. Setting the notebook down, she turned in the seat, fixing their collar. </p><p>‘Babe!’ Crowley frowned, batting her hand away, ‘Stop fussing.’ </p><p>‘I’m not fussing,’ she tutted, running a hand through their hair. ‘I’m...preening. I just want us to make a good impression.’ </p><p>They rolled their eyes, swinging the car around a sharp corner, ‘Who cares?’ </p><p>‘I do. And so should you,’ Aziraphale said, poking their shoulder. ‘You’re a business person now. We’re part of a community.’ </p><p>Crowley scoffed, ‘Done business before-’ </p><p>‘But now it’s honest work. You have business cards!’ </p><p>They barked a laugh, the village looming into view. People scattered, pigeons erupted in clouds of indignation, and all the while the angel Aziraphale gripped white knuckled to the sides of her seat, eyes firmly shut. Crowley pulled up to the village green, springing out of the drivers seat. </p><p>A flustered young man approached, clipboard in hand. He balked, a deep frown on his face. </p><p>‘Excuse me, excuse me!’ He called, trotting over in a kind of excitable hop. ‘You can’t park there -’ </p><p>Crowley waved a hand, ‘Nah, nah it’s fine kid. Here,’ they clambered back into the drivers side, leaning over Aziraphale (who tutted and huffed), wrenching open the glovebox. They dug through their spare sunglasses, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. </p><p>They thrust it at the man, ‘Here. I’m a vendor. Sss all tickety boo.’ </p><p>The man sighed, adding their slip to his clipboard, ‘You’re table is labelled. You’re under the big tree.’ </p><p>As he stalked away Crowley poked out their tongue, ‘Pompous lil tit.’ </p><p>The car door slammed and Crowley turned. Aziraphale had her sleeves rolled up, a crate braced against one hip like an exasperated washerwoman. Her muscles were evident under the layer of soft fat and Crowley damn near swooned. Her soft butch look of waistcoat, rolled sleeves, and a newsboy cap made them weak at the knees. In contrast Crowley had kept their body androgynous, and their clothing to match. Skin tight black pants and a billowy silk shirt tucked in, with large sleeves that cinched at the wrist with long cuffs. They wore Aziraphale’s cuff links, and a long gold chain around their neck. They’d kept their hair reasonably short, reaching just below their ears. For a moment Crowley realised how they must look to outside observers and snickered. They both looked just so fucking gay. </p><p>Crowley found their table, slamming a crate down on top. Their angel went to get the last of the things while they unpacked. They set up the small pots of herbs and flowers. Some young sprigs of onions, tomatoes, and rocket. They fussed, making sure each pot was angled perfectly. </p><p>After Aziraphale came back with the last lot, and they had been added to the table, Crowley leaned in, hands slapping against the wood of the table. </p><p>‘Alright you lot,’ they snarled. ‘It’s go time. You better be on your best behaviour, or you won’t be adopted. You’ll have to come back home with me. And do any of you want that?’ </p><p>There was a general rustle to the tune of “Sir, no sir!” </p><p>Aziraphale leaned in, and hissed, ‘Crowley! Is this really necessary?’ </p><p>‘Shh!’ They waved a hand at her, looking over the plants. ‘You’ve been training for this, kids. Get it sorted.’ </p><p>All in all, the plants did indeed make the demon proud. As the day wore on, people purchased their wares. Aziraphale wandered off at lunch time and brought back something called a ‘bubble waffle’. She even allowed Crowley to have a nibble before going off to get herself a second helping. Their stocks dwindled and Crowley found themself swapping gardening tips with old people and petting dogs. </p><p>Crowley realised they felt...good. At ease. Whatever nerves had made them so ill this morning had vanished completely. Except their stomach. It gurgled something wicked, and pinched. It took the demon a second to work it out. They were hungry. For the first time in at least a 1000 years, they were hungry. When Aziraphale came back with her snacks, Crowley took off in search of food. </p><p>Everything smelled amazing and made their stomach tighten more. By the time they found something that wasn’t atrociously deep fried they were in quite a bit of pain. Crowley gulped down an apple turnover and carried a large berry smoothie back to their table. Aziraphale cocked a brow but said nothing. She simply wrapped an arm around their waist and kissed their temple. </p><p>The village green emptied. Other market vendors packed up, the last customers wandering through with half drunk coffees and bags of baked goods. Aziraphale tallied up the days takings.</p><p>And basil plant stood shaking in its small pot. Crowley snarled, leaning in, their hands flat on the table.</p><p>‘Ssso,’ They hissed, voice low. ‘Lassst one ssstanding, huh? I didn’t think you would be the one to disssappoint me. Yet here we are,’ their lip curled. ‘Well, you know what happensss now, don’t you-?’</p><p>A hand slammed onto the table, a small collection of coins hitting with a clink. Crowley looked up, and groaned, ‘-Seriously!’</p><p>Aziraphale snatched the plant up, hugging the pot, ‘They were shaking so much, darling. You’re being so very cruel.’</p><p>Crowley straightened, head cocked to one side, ‘You’re buying him?’</p><p>‘Yes. Now you’ve sold out. No one has to be shredded-’</p><p>‘He’s your responsibility then,’ they said, snatching up the cash box. They dumped it in one crate, holding the crates in each hand. They stalked past Aziraphale, ‘I’m not watering him.’</p><p>‘I understand,’ said the angel, trotting beside Crowley. ‘I’ll take good care of them-’</p><p>‘You’ll have to change his pot when needed,’ they continued. ‘I wont help!’</p><p>‘Fine!’ She snapped, but smiled down at her new acquisition.</p><p>Crowley chucked the crates in the back seat, and the pair got in the car.  </p><p>As they drove over the hill coming out of the village a wave of nausea rolled through Crowley. They gulped, hurriedly swinging the car up onto a verge. Hands white knuckled on steering wheel, they sucked in deep breaths.</p><p>'Darling?' Aziraphale touched their arm, 'You've gone awfully pale-!'</p><p>Crowley clambered out of the car. They leaned against a rickety fence post, on hand braced on their knee. They heard the passenger side door slam shut.</p><p>'Crowley! This is so unusual, what's going on-'</p><p>'Think 'm gonna boke,' they whined, hand clasped to their stomach. They shut their eyes and rubbed their face. With a snarl they fumbled with the buttons on their shirt cuffs, sweat on their brow.</p><p>'Help!' They waved their arm uselessly at Aziraphale. 'Ss too tight, I can't breathe. Too hot!'</p><p>Their angel helped them escape their shirt, the air cool on their bare torso. Folding their arms on top of the fence post, forehead resting on their arms, Crowley sucked in deep breaths. The waves started to ebb and their body cooled down.</p><p>With gentle hands, Aziraphale tied Crowley's hair back. She blew on the back of their neck, her hand on their lower back. Sniffling, Crowley eased themself down to sit on the grass. They flopped against Aziraphale, cheek on her shoulder, '...Thanksss.'</p><p>'Of course, my love,' she whispered. With a wave of a hand, she produced a bottle of water, with ice bobbing around inside. 'Here' she said softly, kissing their sweaty forehead.</p><p>Taking the bottle in both hands, Crowley sipped from the built-in straw. Their stomach complained but settled. Rubbing their back, Aziraphale kissed Crowley's hair, rocking them softly.</p><p>'...Maybe I shouldn't have eaten,' They sighed.</p><p>'It is...unusual for you,' Aziraphale said softly. </p><p>'Sss weird,' they said, wincing as a small wave of nausea returned.</p><p>'Very,’ Aziraphale nodded. 'Do you want me to try and get us home?' </p><p>Crowley shook their head, 'Nah. You can't drive.' </p><p>'That's not entirely true-' </p><p>'You're not driving my car.' </p><p>Crowley only had to stop once more before they got home. They shuffled into the house, kicking their boots off before padding to their bedroom. After wriggling out of their jeans, they curled up on the mound of blankets and pillows they'd made in the closet, shutting the door. Wings spread out, Crowley burrowed, hunkering down. </p><p>The bedroom door opened. They listened to the soft padding of Aziraphale's bare feet. She stopped, 'Where are they?' She whispered. 'Why is their bed...Crowley! Where are you?' </p><p>'In here!' </p><p>Aziraphale opened the closet door, and looked down at them. She blinked, then lowered herself into a crouch, 'Sweetheart. What on earth is going on?' </p><p>'....I dunno,' Crowley said softly. 'I just...woke up feeling weird and ill and like I...needed a space to hide. So...I pulled everything in here and uh...' </p><p>'Made a nest?' Aziraphale asked softly. She moved closer, sitting on the floor. </p><p>'Didn't think of it like that,' they said softly. 'But...yeah. I guess.' </p><p>Aziraphale nodded to herself, reaching over to gently stroke their hair. Crowley wriggled forward, putting a pillow on her knee. They lay there, knees pulled to their chest, 'I don't know what's wrong with me.' </p><p>Sadness bubbled up and Crowley heaved a shaking sigh, feeling absolutely wretched. Their angel's fingers worked knots from their hair, her touch a comfort. </p><p>Her hands stopped. Aziraphale sucked in a small gasp. </p><p>'Darling,' She whispered, cupping their cheek. 'I think I may know why you've been feeling so out of sorts.' </p><p>Crowley frowned, blinking up at her, 'Yeah?' </p><p>'Yeah,' her face started to go pink, and her eyes shone. </p><p>'Are you gonna bloody tell me, then?' </p><p>Aziraphale moved to lay down beside Crowley. 'Darling,' she whispered, stroking a finger down their nose. 'I wonder if you may be...well,' she laughed softly. 'Well, I wonder if you may be with child.' </p><p>'What? Nah. No way. What? You think?' Their mind spun. Crowley sat up, hand on their stomach. They frowned, then poked their belly, 'You sure?' </p><p>'Don't do that,' Aziraphale scolded, taking their hand away. 'I don't know how we could test to find out, but I wonder if that's the case. I've read that in the very early stages there can be cramps, or feeling unwell. Bloating, apparently, is another sign. Have your breasts been feeling tender?' </p><p>'I don't have any right now!' Crowley snapped. They folded their arms, then blinked, 'What have you been reading that tells you all that?' </p><p>'...Parenting books. Mostly,' Aziraphale shifted uneasily under their gaze. 'And the odd...magazine.' </p><p>Crowley eased their arms down. Hands on their stomach, the demon sighed, brows notched. Then a soft, slow smile grew on their lips, 'So, you've been reading, huh?' </p><p>'Doing my homework, you could say,' Aziraphale sat up and tentatively placed her hand over Crowley's, smiling brightly. 'I just...wanted to be prepared should it ever occur. We did talk about it.' </p><p>They gave a breathless laugh, tears stinging their eyes, 'Yeah, we did.' They wiped their eyes with the back of their hand, moving to climb into their angel's lap. She wrapped her arms and newly formed wings around them, her chin on their shoulder. </p><p>'I only thought,' Crowley sniffled. 'That it'd happen after we'd like...decided properly. And then, like...you know...got it together with uh...purpose. For making a...a...um...' Screwing up their face Crowley whined, waving a hand in the air. </p><p>Aziraphale burst out laughing, 'Oh, darling! Did you want us to make love?' She teased, kissing their cheek, 'Make love and from our joining bring forth new life?' </p><p>'Shut up!' </p><p>'You romantic old soul!' She teased, hugging them tight. She giggled, snorting softly. Crowley made a show of huffing and pouting, but beamed all the same. Aziraphale gave a delighted little squeal, nuzzling into Crowley's neck. 'Oh!' She gasped, damn near squeezing them now. 'I'm going to take such good care of you!' She peppered their neck with kisses, trailing up into their hair, 'Anything you want, you'll get! I'll make you meals and run your baths, and, and-!' She burst into tears, wings and body shaking with emotion. </p><p>Crowley cooed, twisting to cup her cheeks, 'Hey, babe, hush. You're okay.' </p><p>'I kn-know!' The angel laughed, wiping her eyes. 'I'm just so ha-happy!' </p><p>'You're a silly old sook.' </p><p>'I know!' She laughed, planting a wet kiss on their lips. </p><p>Crowley nudged her over, and the pair lay down among the pillows and blankets. Legs tangled, wings curved together, they lay forehead to forehead, Aziraphale's hand on Crowley's hip. Her thumb stroked over their skin. </p><p>Crowley kissed the tip of her nose, 'So, you're gonna look after me, huh?' </p><p>'I am,' She said, cupping their cheek. 'I'm going to help you with everything. I'll be right by your side.' </p><p>'Oh yeah?' They smirked, 'What if I want to stay in this nest the whole time?' </p><p>Their angel chuckled, 'Then I'll bring you everything you need. Do you want to stay in this nest?' </p><p>'Nah,' they yawned, eyes half closed. 'Too small.' </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled, 'Thank goodness. Because that really would have been a struggle.' </p><p>Crowley snorted, kissing her nose again. 'Hey,' they whispered. 'This is batshit. It doesn't seem real.' </p><p>'I know,' she said. 'I bet it won't start to really feel real until you start to show.' </p><p>Crowley blinked, placing their hand on their belly, 'I'm gonna get round.' </p><p>'You are.' </p><p>Crowley hummed in thought, giggling, 'I wonder if I'll suit it.' </p><p>'I bet you will,' Aziraphale nuzzled their cheek. 'You'll be so cute. Now,’ She patted their backside, ‘Get up. We’re going to go cuddle in my room. I love you, but your nest is not comfortable to me.’ </p><p>They walked hand in hand through their quiet home. The sun was setting, and Crowley suddenly felt exhausted. They yawned, swaying as they walked. Aziraphale led the way, not bothering to turn on any lights until they reached her lounge. </p><p>With the flick of her hand, Aziraphale switched on her deco lamp by the love seat, bathing the room in a warm yellow glow. Her room was small, and well decorated. It had made sense to each keep separate bedrooms, not that the angel slept, and when she did it was normally in Crowley’s bed. But it was nice, to have their own spaces. Spend 6000 years living separately and it’s hard to give up certain freedoms. </p><p>In one corner was a double bed layered with quilts. Crowley instantly crawled under them, burrowing in and humming happily. From their blanket cave they watched Aziraphale shed some layers. Piece by exquisite piece, their angel revealed her body. She wasn’t putting on a show, but Crowley was entranced anyway. </p><p>Pink and round, her body was perfect. Her strength showed in every movement, every camp gesture. They adored how her tummy moved when she laughed, how when she smiled her cheeks made her eyes smaller. </p><p>Aziraphale was naked by the time she climbed under the blankets with them. Crowley pounced. They wrapped her in their arms, pressing kisses to her cheeks and forehead, hands tickling down her sides. She squealed, writhing and playfully batting their shoulders with her fists. </p><p>‘Stop you fiend!’ she snorted, flushed and hair a mess. ‘Or I won’t invite you back!’ </p><p>Pouting, Crowley settled with their chin on her chest, gazing lovingly up at her. She cupped their cheeks, and pulled them in close. Their kisses were languid. Long and slow, Crowley and Aziraphale relished every touch, every sigh. They were not in any hurry. Crowley kissed over her chest, down her stomach. They stroked her round tummy, kissing the overhang that lay on her hips. </p><p>‘Fuck, I love your body,’ they purred, kissing down her thigh. </p><p>‘Oh, love,’ Aziraphale whispered. She made a small sniffing sound. Crowley popped up, head cocked to one side. </p><p>‘You okay, Angel?’ </p><p>She nodded, eyes twinkling, ‘Yes, I’m fine. I just...sometimes I wish I saw myself how you seem to. You always make me feel so beautiful, even if I don’t see it.’ </p><p>Crowley whined, crawling back up to be level with her, ‘Don’t be silly. Why don’t you see it? You’re the hottest, most beautiful person in the whole of ever.’ </p><p>‘Ah, darling. You certainly make me feel like I am.’ </p><p>‘Good! Tis my job. One of them, anyway,’ Crowley puffed up their chest. ‘As house spouse, it is my duty to keep you well fed, well fucked, and well loved.’ </p><p>The angel burst out laughing, waving her hands, ‘Goodness me!’ She snorted, body shaking, ‘Crowley! You don’t have spousely duties!’ </p><p>‘Do too!’ They grinned, hugging her. They kissed her forehead, ‘And I take pride in my work.’ </p><p>‘You silly creature,’ Aziraphale cooed, playfully rolling her eyes. She hooked a leg over their hip, pulling them into a tender kiss. Crowley melted into her, letting themself be enveloped by her. </p><p>Soon they were dozing, safe under the weight of their lover, her fingers in their hair. They were awake enough to notice her shift, and press a tender kiss to their stomach. They yawned and snuffled, too tired to move as their angel nuzzled their tummy with a sigh, her hand warm on their skin. She whispered something then, and somewhere in their sleep addled mind Crowley registered it for what it was: a prayer. She kissed their skin once more before quietly shifting back up to rest on the same pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work here, please consider giving me a follow  on Tumblr at <a href="https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com">Neon-Goblin-Art</a> I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>